finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Invisible (ability)
.]] Invisible , also known as Invis and INVS, is a recurring spell in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Its effect has varied, from increasing the target's Evasion to granting them Invisible status. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Invis (INVS on the NES and Invis1 in ''Final Fantasy Origins) is a level 2 White Magic spell. It increases a single ally's Evasion attribute by 40 points for the remainder of the battle, and the effect can be stacked. Its upgrade is Invisira. The spell can be bought at Pravoka and learned by the White Mage, White Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Knight classes. In the GBA/PSP/iOS releases it costs 3 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy XI Invisible is a spell that grants the target Invisible status, preventing the player from being seen by enemies that are aggressive by sight. It will not prevent aggro from enemies with true sight or enemies that detect by sound. Its duration is random and can last anywhere between 30 seconds and 5 minutes It takes 3 seconds to cast and can be recast every 10 seconds. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Type-0 Invisible grants Invisible to the user. Charging this spell makes it affect party members. It can be learned by completing the SO "Stealth Mission: Avoid being spotted by the enemy" during A Fog-Laden Foray and requires a Defense stat of 80. Uniquely, these are plot spells rather than combat spells, used for counterespionage. They are used to examine Emina Hanaharu's body without her knowledge or consent in a series of "Investigating Emina" missions. The spell is cast on an item which is given as a gift, and the spell then causes the receiver's clothing to become invisible. The higher level spells cause more clothing to become invisible. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Invisible is a White Magic spell and costs 2 AP to cast. The spell can be given to any character by having the Invisible Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Spelvia for 1000 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy Invisible is a Story Mode skill, that prevents all instances of Berserk from happening. The effect lasts for the entirety of the story. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Invisible (Lv1) is a reactive ability that costs 6 CP to equip. It is activated when HP gauge drops below 55%. It increases damage evasion by 2% and will only trigger once during a stage. It is learned by Cecil (level 35), Rosa (level 20), Terra (level 10), Celes (level 10), Fran (default), Vanille (default), Yuna #2 (level 5), Lightning #2 (default). Invisible (Lv2) is a reactive ability that costs 9 CP to equip. It is activated when HP gauge drops below 50%. It increases damage evasion by 4% and will only trigger once during a stage. It is learned by Terra (level 35), Fran (level 85), Hope (level 25), Vanille (level 40), and Lightning #2 (level 50). Invisible (Lv3) is a reactive ability that costs 11 CP to equip. It is activated when HP gauge drops below 45%. It increases damage evasion by 6% and will only trigger once during a stage. It is learned by Vanille (level 35). Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Kingdom Hearts series'' Vanish is an ability that can be purchased from the Mirage Arena in that turns the user invisible. Vanish does not make the player immune to damage, but causes enemies to lose sight and in most cases stop attacking. Gallery FFI Invis1 PS.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Invis GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI PSP Invis.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FF4HoL_Invisible.png|''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. BBS Vanish.png|''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. pl:Invisible (umiejętność) Category:Reaction abilities Category:Recurring White Magic Category:Recurring Time Magic